


3H Lords Heroes Supports

by The_Erudite



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Erudite/pseuds/The_Erudite
Summary: Scriptfic containing C-A support conversations between each of the Three Houses lords and a select partner.
Kudos: 24





	1. Robin and Claude - C

C: Pardon me, are you the one they call Robin the Grandmaster?

R: Excuse me?

C: Agh, did I get it wrong? I was looking to talk with somebody who had a good head for strategy, and everyone pointed me to the person with the white hair and the purple coat. They called that person “Robin the Grandmaster.”

R: Haha… Well, my name is certainly Robin. I don’t know about all that “Grandmaster” business, though.

C: Oh? Sorry. People and their nicknames. Now that I think about it, the only one who really insisted on calling you that was this kid with dark hair and a coat like yours… a fan, maybe?

R: Something like that, I’d guess. Anyway, you’ve found the right person, I think. So what was it you wanted to talk about?

C: Oh, of course. First, let me introduce myself: my name is Claude von Riegan. I’m the son of Duke Riegan, and therefore the heir apparent to the leadership of the Leicester Alliance.

R: The “Leicester Alliance”… I can’t say I’m familiar. Don’t take that personally, though. Whether I know of the origins of my fellow Heroes has proven itself to be something of a toss-up.

C: I didn’t expect you to have heard of it. I can give you the history lesson some other day. My title isn’t what I wanted to discuss.

R: All right, then. Do go on.

C: Okay. So, you acted as the tactician for a militia for quite some time, didn’t you?

R: That’s right. And a coordinated army, for a briefer period.

C: Heh, there’s so much to learn about you. But I really wanted to focus on your tactics in small groups. That was always your specialty, yeah?

R: I think that’s a safe conclusion, yes.

C: Right. So, here’s my real question: is there such a thing as playing dirty in war? How low would you be willing to stoop to keep a single person alive?

R: Wow. That’s quite a loaded question. You really go for the jugular, don’t you?

C: When I want to learn something important, I always cut right to the chase. Decorum is for people with too much time on their hands.

R: Well, let’s see… protecting the lives of my allies is extremely important, so I’d be willing to do just about anything in order to save them.

C: Ha! Just like I thought. Wait til I tell Dimitri about—

R: …But I would have to think about it. Any action could have a consequence associated with it.

C: Huh? Are you saying you wouldn’t pay any price to keep your friends alive?

R: Not any price, no. Sometimes the cost is too high.

C: Sheesh. You might be even more cold-blooded than me. Reducing everyone’s lives down to a cost-benefit analysis? Don’t you have any compassion?

R: Of course I do. Like I said, I’d do everything I could to protect those under my command—that’s my responsibility as their leader. But there are such things as impossible situations that one encounters as a military strategist.

C: Psh. People say things like that, but nothing’s really impossible if you stack the deck enough in your favor.

R: In theory, that’s true, but when you’re working in the real world, you come to realize that no amount of deck-stacking could ever completely tilt the odds in your favor. Even mages with the power to topple mountains could still be killed by a single well-placed arrow.

C: Well…

R: And, sometimes, no matter how hard you plan, people will take things into their own hands, leading to losses that are… unavoidable.

C: But that’s—

R: And in reality, all actions come at a cost. Running right to save your ally who’s fallen means you can’t be on the left to save your ally who gets stabbed in the back. Sacrificing the unaffiliated village to give your troops more time might mean vengeance from a noble whose son was visiting. Poisoning the enemy’s water supply might mean uprooting an entire city’s worth of civilians.

C: All right, all right, I get it. Sometimes things aren’t so easy. Still, don’t you think our ideal should be to keep everyone safe?

R: I do. But “everyone” means “everyone.” Wars are violent and destructive, and taking part in one as a strategist means my duty is to keep the damage and upheaval to a minimum, and to end the conflict as quickly as possible.

C: A duty… to everyone? Huh. Well, thanks for giving me something new to chew on, Teach.

R: “Teach?”

C: Er, sorry. Force of habit. I’ll come by to chat another time.


	2. Robin and Claude - B

R: Oh, Claude. Back for another strategy talk?

C: Not so much. This time I wanted to talk about you as a person.

R: There might not be that much to tell.

C: Yeah, I heard that you don’t remember much about your past before you met Chrom. But you two aren’t very much alike. Did you ever think that might mean you come from very different places?

R: I have it on good authority that that’s exactly correct.

C: I thought so. So, why did you end up following him?

R: He was the first person I met. That I can remember, that is.

C: …That’s it? Nothing deeper than that? No premonitions or fateful encounters, nothing like that?

R: Now that you mention it, I did have this one… well, it was sort of like a dream…

C: Oh, I get it. You saw the figure of a handsome prince in your mind’s eye, and—boom! Just like that, you woke up to him rescuing you. Then, you thought, “I shall follow this man wherever he leads me, for he is fate’s chosen one!”

R: Not really. I didn’t actually know Chrom was a prince until we’d already been traveling for a few days. Also, I don’t believe in fate.

C: Don’t believe in fate? But it’s all around us! Our being summoned and meeting together here… in another set of circumstances, it might’ve never happened.

R: True. But was that preordained? By whom?

C: Maybe the goddess… Or maybe the one who rules over your world. Or maybe someone bigger than all of them.

R: Or maybe it just happened at random?

C: Nah, nothing important happens at random. It might look like that from the outside, but most important events are a product of tireless preparation.

R: I suppose that’s true. But, in that case, I wouldn’t call it “fate.” Just effort.

C: Aw, c’mon, Mr. Grandmaster. Have a little romance in your heart. “Fate” is just another way of describing all the uncountable steps that led to a moment happening.

R: Heh heh. All right, you’ve convinced me a little. I like the way you look at it, at least.

C: Ha! Score one for the Golden Deer.

R: Who are the Golden Deer?

C: Oh, that’s right, they’re my classmates. As the heir to the ruling body of the Leicester Alliance, I was also chosen to lead the students from the Alliance studying at the Officer’s Academy at Garreg Mach.

R: Hm. All this and still so young that you’re in an academy, huh? Are you expecting to get involved in a war when you graduate? Neighbors marshalling at your borders or something like that?

C: Not exactly. But any knowledge is power. I think the best strategy is always knowing more than the other guy.

R: Not untrue, in my experience.

C: Maybe you should try coming back with me when we’re done here. I bet Garreg Mach would welcome such a capable and seasoned tactician to teach military strategy to the next generation.

R: Tempting, but I have a few too many things grounding me in Ylisse right now to make a jump like that. If you’d met me a few years ago, though…

C: Haha! You look a little stuffy, but you’re really a free spirit, just like me, Robin.

R: If you say so. I just try to make things work out as best I can.

C: In a lot of ways, I envy you… you knew nothing about your past, so you got to choose your future. Even as a total outsider, you drew the admiration of the whole world.

R: Let’s not get carried away…

C: Maybe, from your perspective, it seems like a bad thing to have lost the memory of your past, but what if the past you once knew was only full of painful memories? At that point, wouldn’t it be better if you could just throw that all away and start fresh?

R: I’m sensing you’re hinting at something.

C: Ah, sorry. I’m getting caught up in my own head again. I’ll catch you later.

R: All right, good bye.

R: …He’s a sly one. He acts like his head’s in the clouds, but I can see a million thoughts a minute running just behind those eyes.


	3. Robin and Claude - A

C: Damn. You win again.

R: Only by a hair. If I hadn’t guessed your move correctly, you’d have easily swept the rest of my forces up.

C: That was just a guess, huh?

R: No one wins a fight without a little luck on their side.

C: Too true. But you can’t always rely on luck to carry you.

R: Right. The rest of it is “fate.” Your kind of fate. The making-things-happen kind.

C: I really made you come around to that, didn’t I?

R: You certainly did. Just like you, I’m of the mind that there’s plenty I can learn from the other Heroes here. And I’ll never stop learning. There’s no such thing as too much wisdom.

C: That much is certain.

R: Since we’re done playing as adversaries, there’s something I wanted to ask you, Claude.

C: Shoot.

R: When last we spoke, you sounded a little upset. You kept going on about throwing away one’s past.

C: I know. I really killed the mood back then, didn’t I? Sorry about that.

R: I don’t need the fake apologies, Claude.

C: What…?

R: You’re clearly very interested in distancing yourself from your past, and I noticed that you present yourself very differently to the many Heroes in the Order… You’re somebody who wears a lot of masks, aren’t you, Claude?

C: Masks? I’m not sure… I, er, try to be genuine as much as I can.

R: That’s not true, is it? I know the look in your eyes. It’s a hungry look. A negotiator’s look. A look that tells me you want something. Something you think I can give you. You look that way all the time, never letting down your guard. It’s hard for you to trust people, isn’t it?

C: I… don’t know what to say. I feel like a bug under a magnifying glass, here.

R: You don’t have to tell me anything, but I’m going to try to give you a little advice. You can embrace it or ignore it, it doesn’t matter, but I want you to at least listen: No man is an island. Whatever your ambitions, there’s no way you can succeed in them alone. At some point, you have to be willing to put your faith in others—to put your whole self on the line—if you want any chance of triumph.

C: Putting my faith in others… I don’t know if I can do that as easily as you say.

R: It’s never easy, but you’ll find someone who you know is worth it. When I looked at Chrom, I saw justice and conviction made manifest. “If anyone is going to make the world a better place, it’s him.” That’s what I thought. You need to find someone you can believe in, too.

C: Someone I believe in, huh? …I might have some idea.

R: I just ask that you think about it.

C: Say, Tea—Robin, are you always giving out advice like this, or am I a special case?

R: Call it a donation of knowledge, from one strategist to another. I’m invested in your success at this point.

C: Haha! Oh, I hope I’m not crushed by the weight of your lofty expectations.

R: You won’t be. You’re far too clever for that.

C: You’re really too kind. Gonna give me a big head. I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve taught me. I’m glad to have gotten lessons from a true master of the art.

R: Don’t stop with me. The Order has plenty of strategists who can help you hone your craft. And while you’re at it, you can learn about the places and perspectives they come from. Everyone’s got something new to offer.

C: They sure do…

R: I think you should talk to Soren next. Have you met him?

C: I think so. Green hair? Kinda standoffish?

R: That’s the one. He led Ike’s group, the Greil Mercenaries, through many a conflict. He probably has me beat for battlefield tactics.

C: But, of course, he’s not nearly as much of a charmer.

R: Heh heh. Joking aside, it’s not just strategy I think you should talk to him about.

C: Oh?

R: Did you notice the mark on Soren’s forehead? Apparently, in Ike’s homeland, he’s what they call a “Branded.” A child of two worlds, sharing traits of both, and embraced by neither.

C: …!

R: I thought you might find it interesting to talk to him for a variety of reasons. See how he feels about discarding one’s past, and all. That’s just a suggestion, though.

C: Heh… For as much as you talk others up, you’re pretty sharp yourself, Robin. You read people as easily as those textbooks of yours.

R: I guess I can say I have a certain talent for figuring out how people interact.

C: I think that’s still putting it mildly. Still, I’ll definitely take your advice. You’ve really piqued my interest.

R: Glad to hear it. I hope your pursuit of knowledge keeps expanding your horizons ever outward.

C: And I hope you can keep using all that you know to protect what matters.

R: Absolutely.

C: …Before I go, I wanted to ask about one more thing.

R: Of course.

C: Is it true that one of your plans involved setting the ocean on fire?

R: Okay, first of all, it wasn’t the entire sea…


	4. Arvis and Edelgard - C

E: You there. I want to have a word with you.

A: You have a lot of nerve taking that tone with me, whelp.

E: I don’t fear you, and I don’t have time for pleasantries, Emperor Arvis of Grannvale. I’m interested in your guidance in a matter of great importance to me.

A: And what, exactly, makes you think I’ll donate my valuable time to an insolent little brat such as yourself?

E: I wish to follow in your footsteps. Like you, I am the heir to royalty. I also seek to be an emperor who does away with the follies of the old world and brings peace unto all. That is what you sought, is it not?

A: …

E: You’re staring at me quite intently. Are you going to answer me at all?

A: Your hair… your eyes… an unnatural specimen, just like that one…

E: What are you talking about?

A: None of your concern. I don’t have any interest in discussing plans for your future, girl. I must devote my full attention to my own visions. Only through ceaseless diligence will they ever be realized. You haven’t the slightest idea the burdens one must bear in order to change the world for the better.

E: I think I understand more than you realize, if you’d step outside your own head for a moment.

A: Enough. I won’t be spoken to like this by a child. You and I may be on the same side at the moment, but there is nothing else binding us. Even the ties of camaraderie, you will find, can be quite loose, at times. Take your leave, or I shall.

E: You made a sacrifice. Tempered your vision. Cooperated with someone repugnant to you. That is how you made your ambition a reality. Am I right or wrong?

A: What, exactly, are you driving at, girl?

E: I just told you. I’m going to succeed my father as the emperor of Adrestia. And when I do, I wish to reform the world—to break it of its dependence on outdated ideologies, and mold it into a place free of petty squabbles. Since you’ve already succeeded in a similar task, I wanted to seek some form of counsel from you.

A: I suppose you show no lack of determination, persistent as you are. But a royal inheritance is not enough to think yourself a worthy ruler, little one.

E: As long as we are equals, I won’t have you disrespecting me. I am Edelgard von Hresvelg, and you will refer to me by name or not at all.

A: You’re a mouthy one. If you want advice, this is it: you can’t be a great emperor by listening to me, Edelgard von Hresvelg. You must understand the desires of your own people. Become an extension of their will. That is what it means to create true peace. When your citizenry has no need to squabble with each other as humans so often do… then, they will be free of the shackles of their imperfect world.

E: And what about what I mentioned before? How do you feel about cooperating with those you find… distasteful?

A: Certain uneasy partnerships are necessary in order to realize any vision. No one succeeds without some compromise. Only position yourself to profit more from their aid than they do from yours, and you shall one day be able to dispose of them.

E: I thought as much. I only hope I can truly surmount them when the time comes…

A: Second-guessing is a poor habit for one who will someday govern the world. If you wish to project strength, you must do so at all times. Those seeking to unseat you will take even the smallest glimpse of weakness as an opportunity.

E: That much I already know. But I must also be realistic about my chances. Becoming overconfident would surely lead to my downfall.

A: You’re not as much of a fool as I expected when we began this conversation. But you are still young. Naïve. Blind to the ways of the world in earnest. You have much to learn about the world that only reality itself can teach you.

E: I’ve suffered enough to know what kind of world I live in. I’m not just some girl with designs of rulership—I am the very future of Fodlan.

A: Hm-hm. Good. For a moment, I almost believed your conviction. See how well you maintain that confidence in the bloody reality of the battlefield… that will be your real test.

E: …Rude of him to just walk away like that. Still, there’s no denying the similarity between our paths. There must be more I can learn from him. If I take things at his pace, maybe he’ll open up a bit more.


	5. Arvis and Edelgard - B

A: What do you think you’re doing?

E: Emperor Arvis. Whatever do you mean?

A: The book you’re holding. It was taken from my collection.

E: Was it? I had no idea.

A: I doubt that very much. Give it here.

E: Very well, I think I’ve read enough of it, anyway. You and the other nobles of Grannvale, your nobility comes from the blood of these Twelve Crusaders, is that right?

A: …You read the book. You know the answer.

E: Whose blood did you inherit?

A: I am something of a walking contradiction: I hold within me the blood of Loptous, the reviled dark dragon, and of one of his adversaries, Fjalar. I have often wondered if my blood rebels against itself, at times. If I should truly… be, as I am. But then I think that I would not be able to accomplish all that I have if not for the power that resides in my very veins.

E: The power of your blood… it comes from dragons, right? The Crusaders were gifted the dragons’ power in the Miracle of Darna, if I remember what I read. And it manifests in markings that appear after a certain time. The guiding mythology of Fodlan is similar: the Goddess Sothis was said to have given her blessing to human compatriots who banished evil from the world, and that blessing manifests in their descendants in the form of Crests, but…

A: “Crests.” “Brands.” Power enriched by blood… there truly is nothing new under the sun. Do all of Fodlan’s nobility also bear these Crests?

E: All the ones with any significance, anyway. But that’s just the trouble. Blood and innate powers are a poor determinant of whether one is fit to rule, wouldn’t you say?

A: I wouldn’t. The only thing most people respect is power. The legitimacy found in sharing the blood of a chosen one who once fought alongside a being of nigh-incomprehensible power is nothing to scoff at.

E: You wouldn’t feel that way if you could see Fodlan. The Crests aren’t signs of real power—they’re convenient excuses for those who exhibit them to trod upon those who do not. No Crest-bearer has ever earned the privilege their Crest confers.

A: Not even you?

E: I don’t think I ever desired my Crest. If I thought it was possible to be rid of it, I would remove it at once.

A: You would truly renounce such power? Such status?

E: All that and more, if it meant the rest of the world would do the same. My belief is that Crests and the blood that causes them to appear are not the holy symbols we believe them to be.

A: Oh? You doubt your own scriptures?

E: How could I not? Our perspective of history, especially so far in the past, comes to us only from those who were victorious. Winners cannot always be trusted to paint their opposition or themselves in a fair light.

A: Your point is well taken.

E: What do you think of Fjalar? She was one of the Crusaders, but who do you think she was as a person? Did she ever steal? Murder? Brutalize? You’d never know if you only took holy books at their word.

A: Indeed… I hadn’t spent much time considering such things. Perhaps, in my new world, the effects of blood may be minimized as well. This cause seems more important to you than any, though, Edelgard. Why is that?

E: As I said, Crests represent the height of Fodlan’s decadence. The continent can only benefit from their removal from prominence.

A: …I see. Once again, it seems I’ve underestimated you. You are, perhaps, more dedicated than I originally gave you credit for.

E: I’m glad you can finally see how serious I am.

A: You’re a student at an academy for officers, is that right?

E: Indeed. I lead the Black Eagle House, which incorporates all students from Adrestia and her territories.

A: Bear in mind the importance of your connections there. Meeting the right people is every bit as important as your own strength. You cannot hope to clench the whole world in your fist, but, with a few more sets of hands positioned just so… your stranglehold could prove powerful indeed.

E: I don’t know how much politicking I can do there, but I will try my best to win over as many of my peers as I can for when my time as emperor comes.

A: Very well. Then, I’ll leave you to your studies.

E: Hmph. Turning your back to me again? …What? It seems he left the book on Grannvale myths…


	6. Arvis and Edelgard - A

A: …

E: Emperor Arvis.

A: …?!

E: I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. You’ve been looking at Lord Sigurd for quite some time now. May I assume there’s a reason for that?

A: That one… he is the only obstacle to my success. I need to… I needed to be rid of him, in order to realize my ambitions.

E: I see. But Lord Sigurd seems a decent man. Is there no way he would have cooperated with you in your vision?

A: No. No acceptable way, at any rate. That Sigurd… he had the makings of a true hero within him. A shining resolve, and an unyielding charisma… to let him live would be far too dangerous to my vision. His presence here is proof of that. It’s like looking into another history—one in which he survived and surpassed me. But this Sigurd knows nothing of who I truly am…

E: So you needed to eliminate him only because he was your stiffest competition?

A: That is correct. A public cannot serve two masters. For my rise to begin, I architected Sigurd’s fall.

E: It seems a shame. What if Sigurd was meant to be the one who succeeded all along?

A: What a foolish thought. I’m disappointed—you’ve shown yourself to be far more clearheaded than that. No result is “meant to be.” There is only what has happened, and what will happen. History is made when the future crystalizes into the present. If I triumphed, it was because my will was greater than his. And yet…

E: Something about it doesn’t feel right.

A: Perhaps. But I must bury those feelings of unease. I suppose that is what I was doing: adjusting myself to the sight of him. I cannot waver, or concern myself with what might have been. I have cut myself irreparably from the ties of my past and become stronger. I will launch myself into the future with renewed vigor, and fear nothing.

E: Your determination is something I find truly admirable, Arvis. I want to share in that level of conviction.

A: It is as simple as completely disregarding all that has come before you in favor of what may yet arrive.

E: Clearly it’s not quite so simple as all that, or you wouldn’t have this obsession with Sigurd.

A: Hmph. Maybe so. There will always be impediments in the path to the future you carve, Edelgard. Some of them, in the course of battle, you may develop a… grudging respect for.

E: I know it well. There is an obstacle on my path not unlike Lord Sigurd. One with whom I once shared a certain closeness. But we were only children back then. My time to take my father’s crown draws ever nearer, and when that time comes… I will spare no more thoughts for days of old.

A: You mentioned your father… Why have you sought my counsel on being an emperor instead of his?

E: While my father is the current emperor, he is a weak-willed man. Most of his power was stripped from him in an event referred to in Fodlan as the Insurrection of the Seven. The noble houses of Adrestia effectively stole my father’s power from him, leaving him little more than a puppet on a very big chair.

A: Ah. Hence your distaste for Fodlan’s nobility. I understand your convictions a bit better now, Edelgard. I believe you have it within you to become a fine emperor indeed.

E: Oh? Why the sudden shift?

A: I was unaware of exactly how much you had endured before reaching your current status. I mistook you as one who began only one or two rungs from the top of the ladder. I see now I was mistaken.

E: Well, I’m glad you seem to finally take me seriously.

A: That said, it seems your struggle is only just begun. There will be much suffering still awaiting you on your path. You should know that.

E: It is the only thing I have thought of apart from my own plans.

A: And so shall it remain.

E: What about you, Arvis? Did your father help you to become emperor?

A: My father met his end by his own hand before I turned eight.

E: Goddess. Excuse my impertinence.

A: It no longer troubles me. I’ve come to realize what a trifling sort of man he was. The only thing he ever did for me was start my political career early.

E: Were you named emperor immediately after he passed?

A: Far from it. My father was not a king or an emperor, merely a duke of Velthomer. Perhaps you’ll hate me for this, but not unlike your Insurrection of the Seven, I also schemed to unseat the former king of Grannvale. I set Grannvale’s thoughtless nobility into ill-fated conflicts to force them to devour one another like the insatiable serpents they were. Then I placed my boot upon their skulls when they were weak. That is how I claimed my power.

E: All that in order to achieve your ambition. So many… trampled.

A: You may interpret my actions as you like. As for me, my heart is utterly unclouded.

E: I’m sorry, that must have sounded like derision, but I assure you it wasn’t. That you’d go so far, fight against so much to realize your vision for the future is truly impressive. It only makes me want to emulate you more.

A: What have I told you? Do not emulate me, Edelgard von Hresvelg. Do not emulate any man. If you want victory, and true power, take a torch to history, and forge into your desired future with the flames at your back!

E: Yes…! Yes, I shall!


	7. Micaiah and Dimitri - C

D: Pardon me, my lady. Could we speak for a moment?

M: Hm? Er, sure. I’m not sure what you’d want with me, though.

D: Oh, it’s nothing sinister. I’m trying to speak to all of the other leaders among the Order of Heroes, to learn a bit more about how to rule myself.

M: I see. But I’m not much of a leader.

D: You aren’t? But you’re Queen Micaiah of Daein, aren’t you? The Maiden of Dawn?

M: All these fancy names… “Maiden of Dawn,” and before that, it was “Silver-Haired Maiden.” Silly, if you ask me, but… then again…

D: Sorry? I didn’t quite catch that.

M: I guess I am the person you’re looking for. I am certainly Micaiah of Daein, but I don’t think I’m very qualified to tell you how to rule anything.

D: From what I hear of your exploits, I am inclined to disagree. You helped reinstall the rightful heir of Daein. And you fought back against an entire army of laguz when they came after Begnion. You even fought Ike’s company, despite their terrible strength. In the same position, I don’t know how I would have plucked up the courage to stand against all that.

M: Courage, hm? I wouldn’t say it was my courage that led me to face down Daein’s foes… I was fighting to keep my people alive. I’ve always felt a great connection to other people—I often feel their worries and their pain as if they were my own. So, fighting to keep Daein safe… it was just something I felt I had to do. I never expected for a moment that it would go as far as it did.

D: I see… Excuse me, I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. I’m the crown prince of a nation called the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. The kingdom is a bit of a political mess right now, but I’m hoping that my leadership can guide it back to its righteous path.

M: Well, in that case, I really can’t help you. I don’t know about the political side of things at all. I fought to liberate Daein from oppression, and that was it. In terms of keeping it on course… It’s really just an estimation of where to go next.

D: Still, your resolve to free Daein’s populace was admirable. I want to be a king like that—someone people can look up to. A guiding beacon that inspires hope and confidence. Someone to show them that they need not be afraid when they find themselves in… in darkness.

M: Prince Dimitri? You’re shuddering a bit.

D: Forgive me, it’s nothing.

M: It most certainly isn’t. Didn’t I just tell you I have a great connection with people? Obviously, there’s something aggrieving you. Would you care to talk about it?

D: I… That… No. No, I wouldn’t. Excuse me for my rudeness.

M: That’s all right. It’s hard to trust deeper feelings with people you’ve only just met. You don’t have to share anything that makes you uncomfortable.

D: Thank you. Now, er, I wanted to ask you about Prince Pelleas, if I may.

M: Oh. Yes?

D: As I’ve heard it told, Prince Pelleas was in an interesting position, being the rightful heir of a disgraced king of Daein. “Mad King Ashnard,” I think they called him.

M: Yes. Ashnard was a wicked man who murdered his way onto Daein’s throne. His reign was soaked in the blood of his family, and of innocents he senselessly massacred to attain his power.

D: A genuinely evil man, indeed.

M: Quite so. When Crimea’s forces, bolstered by General Ike, eventually vanquished him, Daein was occupied by neighboring Begnion. But the people of Begnion were no better masters than Ashnard, and so I assembled a group to stop them, too. I decided to call us the Dawn Brigade. I believed we carried with us the light of Daein’s true hope.

D: Inspiring. And, of course, between you and Prince Pelleas as symbols, it was no wonder an army sprang up around you to help liberate Daein.

M: I suppose so. Once the people of Daein had something to believe in, they fought tooth and nail for it.

D: But, later, Daein supported Begnion in the war against the Laguz Alliance. Why was that?

M: That’s a story all its own. One that I’m not quite as happy to recount, if I’m being honest. Suffice to say, nothing about it made me feel good.

D: Naturally, there’s nothing good about conflict. I also prefer to avoid it wherever possible.

M: And yet… sometimes, there’s no helping getting your hands dirty.

D: True… and these hands of mine are already dirtier than could ever be washed clean…

M: I think we should end this conversation for now, Prince Dimitri. Let’s have something to eat. We can talk about weightier matters some other time.

D: Of course. Good thinking.


	8. Micaiah and Dimitri - B

D: Queen Micaiah! Sorry to bother you, but I’d really like to continue our conversation from before, if you don’t mind.

M: Ah, that… where were we, again?

D: I was asking about why Daein sided with Begnion against the laguz.

M: Right. Now I remember why we stopped…

D: Weren’t Begnion Daein’s oppressors?

M: They were. But a dreadful circumstance forced us to change course. King Pelleas, as it turned out, had been tricked into signing a blood pact with the senate of Begnion.

D: A blood pact? What sinister-sounding instrument is that?

M: It’s a very powerful piece of magic. King Ashnard used one, too, in order to obtain his power. But, in Pelleas’s case, it was used to force him to submit to the Begnion senate’s authority, or else his people would slowly wither and die.

D: No…! So, the reason Daein was involved in another war…

M: It was because Pelleas was fooled. We didn’t fight of our own volition.

D: Argh! I despise such cowardly tactics! The type of person who would force innocents to fight for their own selfish ends, it’s…! They’re less than human! Lowly beasts who deserve nothing but death and perdition!

M: Calm yourself, Prince Dimitri. The matter is long settled. There’s nothing we can do about it now.

D: Ah…! Excuse me, I got a little ahead of myself. Still, I can’t quite hide my disgust at something like that, no matter how long ago it was. Given that you’re here, I suppose I can at least take comfort in knowing that the scoundrels responsible got what they deserved.

M: The more dastardly of Begnion’s senators certainly met their end, yes.

D: Good. They were served a healthy dose of the king’s justice. Though, with that in mind, why did Pelleas’s reign end for yours? …I’m sorry, I don’t mean that I think you unworthy, I only—

M: I understood what you meant. Pelleas abdicated the throne after the war ended because he didn’t think himself worthy of the people’s affections. After the fact, we learned that the stories of Pelleas’s heritage were… exaggerated.

D: He wasn’t Ashnard’s son?

M: No. Nor the son of any person of significance in Daein. Just a boy with a special-looking mark.

D: So, all that Daein’s soldiers fought for… right from the beginning, it was all a lie?

M: There was no rightful heir to Ashnard among our ranks, that much is certain.

D: I’m sorry, I don’t mean to sound so disappointed, but… it’s so distressing. I wonder how you can sit there so pleasantly knowing all this, Queen Micaiah. There’s no honor in this story. No joy, no truth, no… hope.

M: That’s not true. It was a tale that, in the end, brimmed with hope triumphing over despair.

D: But men fought and died for a falsehood! What justice can their be in living and dying for something that is only masquerading as what you believe in?

M: “Justice” is a fancy word people use to justify killing after it’s happened. The people of Daein fought and died for what they believed would save their home and their families. I did the same… and to protect everything I loved, I’d do it again. That’s why the fighting with the Laguz Alliance grew so intense… everyone out there was fighting for what they earnestly believed in. That’s the kind of resolve one needs in order to survive in the face of overwhelming odds.

D: But what they believed in was a sham!

M: What they believed in was themselves. That their effort would make a difference. That by fighting, something—anything—could be saved.

D: They… themselves? Their resolve came from…?

M: They killed us, and we killed them. People only fought for their lives! I lured enemy soldiers into a canyon and dropped boulders and oil on them! I would have burned them alive! And the Daein troops at my side—all my comrades—they dirtied their hands right alongside me! So don’t you dare… don’t you dare say that their belief was for nothing…!

D: Pray forgive me, Queen Micaiah. It seems I’ve upset you, and that was not my intention at all. It is as you say: the soldiers alongside you fought with great conviction, regardless of the truth of what they believed. I have no right to look down on their struggle. It’s difficult for me to accept, but…

M: …*Sniff*…

D: Oh, dear. I’m so sorry. This has really affected you, hasn’t it? I never meant to—

M: I think you should excuse yourself, Prince Dimitri.

D: I suppose I should. Goodbye, Queen Micaiah.


	9. Micaiah and Dimitri - A

M: Prince Dimitri, might I have a word?

D: Queen Micaiah? Of course, but this is quite unexpected. After last time, I had assumed you’d want nothing more to do with me. I certainly wouldn’t have blamed you…

M: The fault lies with me. I was upset, thinking back on those events, but that didn’t give me any right to be angry at you. I know you meant no insult to those soldiers’ memories, but…

D: I was careless with my words, too. I have a tendency to get riled up and stop thinking clearly. It’s something I’ve tried to suppress, but I’ve had little success.

M: Well, I certainly don’t think anyone should suppress their true feelings. Even I’m not proud of everything I did, so, to some extent, your indignation was justified. There might have been a better, more peaceful world had Pelleas and I simply given up and died, or had I never fought to liberate Daein. Maybe things would have been easier, then.

D: Maybe… but, in the moment, you couldn’t simply throw down your arms. There would be no guarantee of future success, and the cost of failure would be so great…

M: That’s exactly what I thought. So, maybe you have started to understand.

D: At the very least, I understand now that justice is not so simple a matter. I felt I could always walk a righteous path by refusing to kill, and staying true to my ideals, but you made me realize that I was quite privileged to ever consider that an option. For some, a fight to the death is the only means of survival. People stake their lives on lower ideals every day, because that is what they must do in order to carry on.

M: Too right. It’s not that your noble ideals are wrong, Dimitri. Quite the opposite: I’d love to live in a world utterly free from conflict. It’s simply to say that people will tend to stand for what they believe in, or, if nothing else, for what they have, rather than throw everything away for one person’s definition of right or wrong.

D: The only thing they can do is secure the present. It’s all they have.

M: Exactly.

D: I can’t thank you enough for teaching me this valuable lesson, Queen Micaiah. I will continue to strive to bring peace to Faerghus, but I realize now that I must help the people to understand my vision of peace, not just promise vagaries. Faerghus’s people deserve something to believe in, too.

M: With you at the helm, I believe an era of peace for Faerghus is certainly possible in your time.

D: But, I do have one other question, if you’ll indulge me.

M: We’ve made it this far.

D: Before you asked me to leave, you mentioned things you’d done… I don’t mean to reopen old wounds, but…

M: Yes. Boulders, fire, anything… I watched men die before me in all sorts of ways.

D: I see… I… I am also well acquainted with death. Far too well for my liking. Because of my status, I was in the middle of a massacre—The Tragedy of Duscur, people call it. My father was assassinated, and all his knights… they were overrun in the chaos. Then, the people of Duscur were blamed, and they were murdered in droves, too… When I think of what happened, I can’t help but desire endless pain to those responsible. But, at the same time, killing them would just add to a pile of corpses already miles high…

M: Oh, Dimitri…

D: I grew so sick of death—the smell of it, and the feeling of blood and fire on my skin… but still, I continue to kill those who oppose me as if I were right to do it… and I sit around preaching peace… Tell me, Queen Micaiah, how can anyone live in a world as unjust as this? How do you go on, waking up and ruling every day, knowing… knowing what you have done to others?

M: I’ve always had many good people beside me. The Dawn Brigade, and Tauroneo, even Pelleas had his heart in the right place… but, there was one special one out of all of them. A boy named Sothe.

D: Sothe? He’s here with the Order too, isn’t he?

M: Yes… I knew him from when he was just a young boy. We went through nearly everything together. Even when I knew I was descending into darkness, in his eyes, I could see that he was willing to link arms with me and walk right down into the abyss alongside me. If we were damned, at least we were damned together.

D: I see…

M: Do you have anyone you’re close to like that, Prince Dimitri?

D: Several of my classmates from the Blue Lion house have been friends of mine since we were children—Ingrid, Sylvain, Felix… Glenn, Felix’s brother—he was Ingrid’s fiancé, but he also died in that terrible attack…

M: Let them help you. They must all be dealing with those events in their own ways. Open up your heart to them, and you can all begin to heal together.

D: Together… yes, that does sound…

M: And be willing to talk with others you meet, too. Look at the two of us. We’ve gained a lot by being honest with each other, haven’t we? And we didn’t even know one another until very recently. Even new people in your life can become reliable confidants if you just let them in a little.

D: Even new people… hm. I think I have a few in mind.

M: I think this is the first time in a while I’ve seen you smile, Prince Dimitri.

D: Oh? Sorry, I don’t mean to always look so dour. I think it’s just because I’ve been basking in your presence, Queen Micaiah. No man could lose heart with you around.

M: Oh, cut that out.

D: I mean it. There’s an incredible earnestness to you that goes even beyond whatever abilities you may have. When we look eye-to-eye, it’s like our hearts are beating in sync. There’s a feeling of total understanding. I think that sensation is why you make for a such a terrific leader for your people. You’re their symbol… if they can’t believe in themselves, at least they can believe in you.

M: Are you still talking about me, Prince Dimitri? It sounds like your thoughts have wandered elsewhere…

D: Huh? Uh, forgive me, they might have. I’m not accustomed to… feeling so vulnerable.

M: It’s no trouble for me. Come, let’s talk a little more.

D: Thank you, Queen Micaiah.


End file.
